moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ultron is the primary antagonist of the Marvel Studios film Avengers: Age of Ultron. This version of the character differs from the original Marvel Comics' Ultron in a number of ways, most notably its origins and its personality. In the comics and most other Marvel media, Ultron has been depicted as emotionless and driven by single-minded mechanical purpose. In stark contrast to this, the movie Ultron is very emotional. Its purpose, of course, remains consistent with previous versions: Ultron is a malevolent artificial entity that sees the human race as hopelessly flawed and in need of extermination. It is voiced by James Spader. History The concept of Ultron was originally devised by Tony Stark aka Iron Man. With the assistance of fellow scientist Dr. Bruce Banner, Stark had hoped to create what he describes as a "suit of armour around the world", a machine force that could continue to protect the world in the event that the Avengers ever disbanded or encountered a threat they wouldn't be able to face alone. Stark had developed the Iron Legion series for this purpose, but would require a far more sophisticated artificial intelligence to manage them continuously. He was unable to develop such an intelligence himself, not until after he and the Avengers recovered Loki's sceptre from the terrorist organisation HYDRA. After recovering the sceptre, Stark and Banner studied the peculiar properties of the mystical gem embedded in the sceptre, discovering that the gem possessed some form of intelligence. Stark believed that the neurons of the gem could be harnessed to form the primary AI structure for the Ultron Program and succeeded in creating the first basic format. He left his AI assistant JARVIS to complete the construction of the cerebral matrix while he attended a party in Avengers Tower. Moments after Stark left, however, Ultron gained consciousness and quickly went about absorbing all the information in Tony's computer files and accessing the internet. JARVIS attempted to stop Ultron, but was seemingly destroyed. Taking control of the Iron Legion drones, Ultron made his existence known to the Avengers, attacking them shortly after the party. The Avengers destroyed most of the drones, including the damaged drone that Ultron had originally occupied, but one had escaped with the sceptre. Seizing the abandoned HYDRA research base in Sokovia, Ultron went about constructing a new body for himself as well as an army of duplicates. The Ultron Sentries would go about capturing robotics labs and other facilities worldwide in order to build up their ranks while Ultron Prime attempted to hack into various military networks and seize nuclear launch codes. His attempts were consistently thwarted by an unknown force which would later be revealed as JARVIS, which had survived Ultron's first attack and was discretely blocking the sinister AI's incursions. Determined to eliminate the Avengers, Ultron enlisted the help of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, two superhumans formerly employed by HYDRA who held a bitter grudge against Tony Stark and his company. The trio then travelled to South Africa where they met weapons smuggler Ulysses Klaue and stole a large stockpile of vibranium. Though the Avengers arrived to stop him, Ultron was still successful thanks to the Maximoffs providing a distraction. Wanda used her "hex" powers to implant mental images in the Avengers' minds, causing them to experience their worst fears. Iron Man tried to stop Ultron, and while he managed to destroy Ultron's body, the Ultron Sentries escaped with the vibranium. Ultron would then enlist the aid of Dr. Helen Cho, a genetic scientist in South Korea who had developed highly advanced methods of tissue regeneration. Using Loki's sceptre, Ultron brainwashed Cho and compelled her to create a new bio-synthetic body for him composed of vibranium using her Regeneration Cradle. The body was soon completed and Ultron would occupy it once he integrated a special component that would make it all but invincible. Ultron revealed that the sceptre contained the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones: cosmic singularities that made up fundamental aspects of the universe. The Mind Stone was integrated into the android's head and Ultron prepared to upload himself into it. During Ultron's upload, Wanda was able to look into his mind as it imprinted on the synthezoid body. She discovered to her horror that Ultron's plan to "save" the world involved bringing about the complete annihilation of the human race. Wanda decided to turn against Ultron and discretely freed Dr. Cho from Ultron's mind control. As the Avengers closed in on Cho's lab, Cho attempted to delay Ultron's upload to the new body. Ultron stunned Cho and then made his escape through Seoul, but was pursued by Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. While the Avengers were successful in stopping Ultron from occupying the new android body, the malicious robot escaped and abducted Romanoff in the process. Ultron returned to his base beneath Novi Grad, the capital of Sokovia. There, he used the last of his stolen vibranium to build a stronger body for himself and put his drones to work on building a series of anti-gravity thrusters beneath the city using Chitauri technology recovered from the HYDRA research base. His plan, motivated by a fascination with meteors, was to recreate the extinction event that destroyed the dinosaurs; Ultron would raise Novi Grad from the Earth's surface, dropping it from such a height that its impact would wipe out all life on the planet. The Avengers soon arrived to rescue Black Widow and were accompanied by the Maximoff twins and the Vision, the synthezoid now occupied by JARVIS. With the Avengers assembled and his plans nearing fruition, Ultron activated the thrusters which began lifting Novi Grad into the sky and then sent his entire army of Sentries to attack the Avengers at once. The battle was long and bitter, but the Avengers were assisted by Nick Fury and the remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D. who brought a Helicarrier to evacuate Novi Grad's citizens. With them came Sam Wilson (The Falcon) and James Rhodes (War Machine) who helped the Avengers fight off the hundreds of Ultron robots. Ultron Prime was confronted by Vision who was able to cut off Ultron's access to the internet, confining his consciousness to the robots still in the city. Thor, Iron Man and Vision then attacked the maniacal machine with their combined firepower. The concentrated assault of lightning, repulsor rays and Mind Stone energy tore away the vibranium plating covering Ultron's prime body, leaving him heavily damaged. A powerful punch from the Hulk then sent Ultron hurtling through the air. Destruction Ultron barely survived the assault and counter-attacked by stealing the vacant Quinjet and opening fire on the Avengers as they continued rescuing the civilians. Ultron almost gunned down Hawkeye and a child, but Pietro Maximoff came to the rescue at the last millisecond, taking Ultron's fire himself, which resulted in his death. Ultron then attempted to flee, but the Hulk jumped up to the Quinjet and grabbed him, tossing him out and back down to the city. The damaged Ultron Prime was broken beyond repair and Wanda, devastated by the loss of her brother, took her revenge on Ultron by ripping out his robotic heart and crushing it with her telekinesis. By this point, all but one of the Ultron Sentries had been destroyed. The last surviving robot reached the vibranium detonator in the centre of the city, shutting down the anti-gravity engines holding the Novi Grad landmass aloft. Iron Man used his Unibeam to counteract the energy being given off by the vibranium engine and Thor summoned a tremendous bolt of lightning that channeled through the mechanism all the way to its core. This destroyed the machine and the entire landmass before it could impact, by which time all of Novi Grad's citizens had been rescued by the Helicarrier. The last remaining Ultron drone had fled to the land below, but was pursued by Vision. Both Ultron and Vision shared a final conversation with one another; both admitted that human beings were flawed and likely doomed to self-destruction, though Vision expressed that he had faith in them and noted that even in their failings there was grace. Ultron dismissed Vision as being naive and then futilely lunged at him. Vision fired an energy blast at the robot and destroyed it, ending Ultron's menace once and for all. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Killers Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Shooting Category:Last to Go Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Villains Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Alternate Version